Secrets and Hope
by Dewitt94
Summary: While out on a supply run for Tommy, Joel and Ellie meet someone very interesting. Someone that might end up being very special to Joel. Joel/OC first TLoU fanfic
1. Friend or Foe?

**Hey, this is my first The Last of Us fanfic so I hope if you read it you like it! :D**

* * *

The rain had come out of nowhere, as the downpour had gotten heavy pretty fast. The quiet town's buildings provided little to no shelter except for a small rundown house with a sorry excuse for a roof.

Ellie followed Joel inside as he searched the area before looking back at her.

"Alright this place seems okay, we can wait out the rain here. You know the drill, look around see what you can find."

"Okay."

"And be careful Ellie!"

"I know!"

Ellie smiled before wondered off into the kitchen to look for supplies while Joel stayed in the living room. As he searched through the draws he placed all rags and scissors he found into his backpack before moving through to the dining room. Before Joel could reach the cabinet by the window, he felt someone tackle him from behind.

Joel's instincts kicked in as he reached for his pistol. But it was quickly snatched from his grip as he felt it dig into his temple.

"Who sent you?! Smith?! Miller?!"

With only a grunt as his answer, Joel struggled free and stumbled back towards the doorframe. When he finally got a look at his attacker; it wasn't a hunter or even infected as he had feared, it was a woman. She stood strong and confident. Her long dark brown hair hanging in her face just covering her hazel eyes that burned with anger and fear. Looking at her, Joel would have even gone as far as calling her pretty. Maybe even more so if she wasn't pointing a gun to his head.

"Get the fuck away from him!"

Joel flinched slightly at the sound of Ellie's voice. As he inched closer towards the door, fearing Ellie's safety from this stranger.

"Ellie stay back okay? I got this."

"Joel."

"It's okay. Just stay put."

Joel noticed the woman's harden glare soften when she noticed Ellie and he'd be lying if he said he didn't feel relieved when the woman lowered the gun and took a step back.

"Wait...you're not a hunter?"

Joel glared at her as he slowly took a step forward.

"Do I look like a goddamn hunter?"

The woman smirked as she cautiously handed Joel his gun back.

"You really want me to answer that?"

Ellie was quick to Joel's side as she put her own gun away.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"What are you guys even doing here?"

"We_ were_ looking for supplies!"

"Well there's nothing here trust me I've looked. But this is hunter territory, damn hunters are everywhere! I thought you were one of em…that is till I saw you."

The woman gestured to Ellie as she turned to take a seat by the dining room table. Joel checked over his gun as he glanced back at her.

"If this is hunter territory, then why you still here?"

"It's a… long story but those bastards ambushed me. I've been hiding here ever since, it's the only place they haven't look…yet."

Silence fell over the three before Ellie piped up.

"Well… maybe you could come with us."

Joel was quick to pull Ellie aside, making sure they were out of earshot of the woman.

"Ellie…"

"What?"

"How do we know we can trust this woman?"

Ellie shrugged.

"She seems nice enough."

"She could have killed me! Or you!"

Ellie scowled as she stood with crossed arms.

"Joel I've told you, I can take care of myself!"

"That doesn't stop me worrying, you don't even know this woman!"

"Well you said trust is a hard thing to come by these days, I mean everyone we've come across has tried to kill us!"

Joel couldn't help but laugh lightly at Ellie's logic, she wasn't wrong.

"Maybe we could take her back to Tommy's."

"What? No!"

"Why not?

"Ellie no!"

"Well we can't just fucking leave her here!"

Joel let out a deep sigh as he crossed his arms.

"She is not our concern."

"Oh come on! There are fucking hunters everywhere, we can't just leave her alone! Safety in numbers right?"

"Need I remind you how that worked out last time?"

Ellie's eyes fell to the floor as she placed her hands in her pockets, the memories plagued her mind as she fell silent. Letting out a deep sigh Ellie managed to push them away before she glanced back to Joel with sad eyes.

"It'll be different this time, come on Joel. We've already lost a lot of people, at least help me save one."

Joel scratched his neck as he let out another deep sigh. This woman was alone and she seemed harmless, with the exception the she had pointed a gun to his head. But Joel also reminded himself that she hadn't, he probably would have first.

"Alright."

Joel took a second before he stepped back into the dining room, his eyes found the woman as she sat with her feet on the table while fiddling with a switchblade in her hand. Joel stepped forward as he cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Listen Miss. We were heading back to a settlement just outside of town, you're welcome to tag along if you want."

The woman moved in her seat, spinning to face Joel as she rested her hands on her knees.

"I don't know. I mean how'd you know you can trust me?"

"Well Ellie seems to and that's enough for me."

The woman stared at Joel with deep skepisim in her eyes, before her stone expression soften to a barely visible smile as she stood to her feet.

"Alright…but it won't be easy gettin' outta here. The gate's monitored twenty four seven, I know where there's a hole in the fence but there's no guarantee it'll be clear."

Joel raised his hand before walking off in front.

"It won't be a problem."

The woman scoffed at Joel and proceeded to followed him with Ellie by her side.

"So… I didn't catch your name."

The woman smiled at Ellie as they continued to follow Joel towards the edge of town.

"Nora."

"I'm Ellie, that's Joel."

Nora nodded and looked towards Joel as her eyes levelled with the back of his head.

"Well Joel I'm sorry about the whole…you know trying to kill you thing, it's just trust is a hard thing to come by these days. Everyone you meet is always out to get you."

Joel didn't stop or turn around, he only grunted softly as he continued walking.

"Yeah… you're right about that."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**


	2. Past memories and meetings

**Thank you for your reviews and faves and follows! Hope you enjoy chapter two!**

* * *

The sun seemed to set just as quickly as it had risen, but after hours of walking under the blazing summer sun the three were grateful for the break in temperature. After finally finding shelter in an abandoned cabin, the girls sat in front of a small fireplace. The placed was empty and damp as the cold hung in the air. The boarded up windows failed to keep heat within the place. And the eerie silence was surprising settling; after all no noise meant no infected.

But that didn't stop Joel from staying on full alert as he made his way back to the cabin with more firewood. A slight smile found its place when he saw the confusion on Ellie's face as she glanced back at Nora.

"What?! You can't be serious!"

"No really! It's called a cell phone, you could use it to call anyone from anywhere!"

"No way, you're totally fucking with me!"

Joel placed the firewood by the fireplace before he took a seat between Ellie and Nora.

"No she's right, almost everyone had one. Even kids your age."

"Yeah but they mostly used em' for texting."

"Texting?"

Joel and Nora both laughed at Ellie's confusion.

"Yeah they're messages, you'd sent em' to people and they'd read em and send you a reply."

Ellie took the dead cell phone from Nora's grip and stared at the blank screen in amazement.

"So…you could use this square thingy to call or message anyone from anywhere?"

"Pretty much."

"So fucking cool! Man... I wish it still worked!"

Nora sighed as she took the phone back from Ellie.

"Me too. I lost contact with my family just after the outbreak, I'd give anything to talk to them."

Ellie crossed her legs and glanced down to the floor. The silence that filled the room was all too familiar to all of them. The feeling of bringing up the past, or bringing up loved ones. Ellie looked to Joel before they both glanced back to Nora.

"How old were you during the outbreak?"

"I was quite young when the cordyceps hit, I'd just turned twenty a week before the outbreak."

"So…that'd make you forty now right?"

"Ellie!"

Nora laughed as she gave Joel a reassuring smile.

"It's okay and yeah it would."

"Huh eight years younger than Joel…interesting."

Nora chuckled at Ellie as she noticed the look on Joel's face.

"Well Joel you look good for your age…considering, you know... That was a compliment by the way."

Joel nodded as he threw some wood onto the dying fire.

"Alright then."

Nora giggled slightly at Joel's sudden shyness as she too crossed her legs and sat forward.

"So where you guys from anyway?"

"Boston QZ. But me? I'm originally from Austin."

Nora smiled as she leaned back with crossed arms.

"Huh Texas man. Been a while since I've seen your kind around here."

"S'cuse me?"

"I just…mean it's... been a while since I've met anyone from my hometown."

"So you're from Austin too?"

"Yeah. Haven't been back since the outbreak though. What about you?"

Joel grew quiet as he placed his hand on his broken watch before glancing back at Nora.

"No. I uh…I never saw a reason to go back."

"Yeah me neither. Can't imagine what it looks like now. Don't bare thinking about."

The silence hung in the air as Ellie saw the sadness in both Joel and Nora's eyes as the memories of their pasts flooded their minds. Rushing to her feet she stretched her arms as she held back a yawn.

"Well I'm pooped, night you two."

Channeling back to reality, Joel and Nora both looked up to Ellie as they both rushed to their feet.

"Night Kiddo. I'm gonna take the first watch, you girls get some shut eye."

Without another word Joel took his rifle and headed out the door. Ellie turned to her backpack and grabbed her sleeping bag. Pulling her backpack under her head, Ellie settled down and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The following morning, the three didn't waste any time moving on, when they finally made it back to Tommy's in the late afternoon as the sun hid behind the grey clouds that threatened rain. Joel gave Maria a nod as she signaled for the gate to be opened and Tommy was happy to see his brother again as he approached from the settlement with Maria by his side.

"Hey Joel!"

"Hey little brother, long time no see."

The two greeted each other with a hug as Tommy patted Joel on the back.

"Bout' time you two got back! You got the supplies we need?"

"We got some but it's not much."

"And apparently you found somethin' that wasn't on the list. Who's this?"

Joel chuckled as he stepped to the side to let Nora through.

"This is Nora."

"Tommy, pleased to meet ya!"

Nora shook Tommy's hand and gave a slight smile.

"Likewise. Your brother here kind of…rescued me from the Hunters so to speak."

"Did he now? Well wasn't that kind of him?"

"Sure was."

"Well why don't y'all get inside before we run into any more trouble."

Joel looked to Tommy with concern as he took a step forward.

"More trouble?"

"We had some infected sighted around the area but don't worry. Nothin' our boys can't handle."

The three followed Tommy inside. The sight of the town amazed Nora as she looked around at the workers and thriving families the filled the area. Nora glanced back to Tommy in front as he explained how everything worked.

"We got crops, cattle, electricity and we're over a fifty families strong now. Got new people arriving all the time, so you should fit right in Nora."

Nora didn't answer. She was so awestruck at the normality of life she once thought was gone. The houses, the people, the way of living. Just like she remembered. But reality quickly broke through her daze when her instincts kicked in.

"What'd you for protection?"

"We got the electric fence and round the clock watch from all the folks that live here. We take turns; shifts to watch out for threats and keep the town safe."

Nora nodded as they continued to follow Tommy through the town. When they arrived at a small two-story house, Tommy paused as he turned to Nora and Joel. He scratched his neck as he struggled with his words, Joel narrowed his eyes toward his little brother; he never knew Tommy to be speechless unless it was something he wouldn't like to hear.

"Uh thing is, place is pretty crowded right now and the new set of houses won't be finished for at least a couple of months…."

"What are you gettin' at Tommy?"

"Well I was thinkin' she could stay with you and Ellie. Wouldn't be a problem would it? I mean we can get her a place of her own when the house is fixed up."

Joel looked to Ellie as to check her approval on the whole idea but Ellie's smile said it all as he shrugged in agreement.

"Sure why not."

"Okay then. Why don't you guys take the supplies to the warehouse and I'll show Nora here more of the town."

Joel and Ellie stood silently as they watched Nora walk away with Tommy, listening intently to everything he had to say about how the town ran. Joel's attention was caught by Ellie's voice as he looked down to face her.

"I like Nora. I'm glad we found her."

"Yeah... Me too."


	3. Ambush

**Thank you for all your reviews, and follows and faves. Glad you're enjoying it! :D**

* * *

By mid-afternoon the place seemed quiet. Everyone in the town going about their daily chores, the men and women making their way down to the gate for the shift change on watch patrol. Joel gave them a nod and a slight smile as they passed. He made his way further into the building towards Tommy's office, letting out a deep chuckle as Buckley greeted him with a bark and a wag of his tail.

"Hey buddy."

Tommy smiled at the sight of his brother, rising from his chair as Joel closed the door behind him.

"Hey Joel, everything okay in the warehouse?"

"Yeah it's all done. You seen Ellie around?"

"Left her back at the house with Maria and Nora. The girls are having lunch before they go out looking for work for Nora. She seems nice."

"Yeah she is."

A moment of silence sat between the two brothers as Tommy sat back down. He hesitated for a second before looking back at Joel.

"Alright I'll bite. Why'd you bring her here Joel?"

"It was actually Ellie's idea to bring her along. But while we were searching for supplies, we ended up in Hunter territory and she thought I was one of em. She attacked me and-"

"Hold on a sec, she attacked you and bring her back here?"

"No you got it all wrong Tommy. She's…different and tough as hell too, she should've seen her. Took out four infected on the way back with no gun, no nothing!"

Tommy chuckled as he sat back in his chair.

"I reckon you got a thing for this girl of yours."

Joel scoffed.

"What?"

"Tell me I'm wrong."

"You're wrong."

"Course' I am. All I'm sayin' is I know that look, hell I've seen that look before!"

Joel crossed his arms and scowled at his younger brother.

"It ain't nothing like that!"

"Sure it ain't!"

Tommy smirked at Joel and Joel couldn't help but smile back. They hadn't bickered like this since they were teenagers, talking about the girls in their class. Joel took a step forward as he let out a sigh.

"Listen Tommy-"

The static from Tommy's radio interrupted the conversation as Maria's voice echoed in the office.

"Tommy! We're under attack, we need help on the bridge."

The sound of gunshots broke through as Joel and Tommy glanced at each other.

"Oh shit, they're coming! Ellie get down! Nora look out on your left! Tommy get down here!"

"Okay we're coming!"

"Fucking Bandits!"

Tommy quickly grabbed his rifle and raced out the door with Joel following closely behind. Emerging out into the open Joel ducked as a bullet flew passed him hitting the concrete behind him. Reacting Joel shot the bandit without much effort before moving forward beside Tommy.

"We gotta get to the girls, bridge is just up ahead but I don't know how many bandits managed to break in."

"It don't matter Tommy, just keep going. I got your back, just be careful."

The two continued to move forward, easily taking out any bandits that got in their way. When they finally reached the bridge Joel searched desperately for Ellie, letting out a sigh of relief when he spotted her hiding behind some crates. She took out the odd bandit with her pistol before they managed to get to close to anyone. Tommy raced to his wife's side as he killed the bandit that forcefully took hold of her. Joel stood in a fist fight with another once his ammunition had run out, delivering one final blow to his face with his boot before standing back. A sudden gunshot echoed as Joel flinched, he looked down to see the body of a bandit that had attempted to charge at him. Looking for the shooter he glanced at Nora as she stood with a smoking gun in her hand. Joel paused for a second as he watched Nora move on to the other intruders killing each and every one with a single shot to the head.

Once the shooting silenced, everyone took a breath. Ellie stepped out from her cover and stepped towards Joel as he placed his hands on her shoulders. Worry set deep within his eyes.

"Ellie! Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"No I'm okay."

Joel nodded as he looked to his brother. Tommy fussed over Maria as she smiled and waved her hand to say she was okay. Joel turned to Nora as she approached them while checking over her gun.

"What bout' you? You alright?"

"I'm fine…thanks."

Without another word she turned and walked away. Joel thought about following her for a second but Tommy's voice pulled him back as he turned to face his brother.

"Are you sure you're okay."

"I'm fine Tommy, stop frettin'."

Tommy nodded when his radio sounded again.

"Tommy? You there?"

"I'm here. How'd we do?"

"We're clear."

"Casualties?"

"We got about six men injured but nothing serious."

"Nah we got lucky this time, I want a double on the wall patrols. We don't want this happenin' again anytime soon."

"Sure thing Tommy!"

* * *

It took a while to clear out the settlement but when it was finally done, everyone felt like they could breathe again. Attacks like this were getting less frequent but that didn't stop everyone from living on edge. It was the world they lived in now. Tommy and the gang took a well-deserved rest as they sat by a fire playing cards. Or at least attempting to teach Ellie how to play. Joel gave Ellie a warm smile before he rose to his feet and stepped outside.

He took a second before he decided to head back to the house.

Stepping inside Joel paused. Small drops of blood trailed the floor, taking his other gun from his jeans he cautiously followed the trail through the house. It led upstairs and through to the bathroom, Joel hesitated as he heard a muttered voice through the creak in the door.

"Ow! Dammit!"

"Nora?"

Joel put his gun away and slowly pushed the door open. As he looked into the bathroom he saw blood pooled in the sink, along with a bottle of alcohol, bloody bandages and rags. Nora sat by the sink clutching her bloody arm. Wordlessly Joel stepped forward, placing his hand on hers and gently moving it away to get a better look at her wound. She winced as he saw the deep gash on her arm.

"Thought you were okay?"

"It's nothing, just a scratch."

"Helluva scratch, there's blood all over the place."

Nora scoffed as she went back to tending her wound with an alcohol soaked rag. The second it touched her skin she grunted in pain. Joel stepped closer as he sat beside her and took the rag from her grip.

"Here. Let me."

Nora winced as Joel cleaned and bandaged her wound. And she was more than grateful when he was finally done.

"There. That oughta do it. How you holding up?"

"Trust me, I've had a helluva lot worse than this. I'll be fine…and uh thanks."

"No problem."

Nora rubbed her newly bandaged arm as she sat back. Joel joined the silence as he glanced to the floor. His eyes caught hers when he noticed her staring at him as he raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"What?"

"Do you ever wonder how the hell we both lived in the same damn town for so long and never ran into each other once?"

Joel shrugged and gave a half-smile.

"It's a good question but I don't know. I reckon we both had too different of lives that never overlapped."

"Heh in Austin? Yeah I doubt it... Whattya remember from back then?"

Joel took a second to think, his hand once again finding his broken watch as he took a deep breath before answering.

"Little things mostly. Stuff I used to take for granted."

"Yeah me too. I'd kill for a cuppa coffee."

Joel nodded in agreement as a small smile found him. He seemed to smile a lot around Nora, almost as much as he did around Ellie. Joel found it strange but for some reason; he didn't question it. Nora's smile disappeared as she glanced down at the floor.

"It's getting harder to remember a world without infected. Feels sometimes like it never existed."

"Yeah."

Joel and Nora both grew quiet. The memories of their pasts once again getting a hold of them. They both jumped at the banging sound of the door as Ellie rushed upstairs.

"Joel?! I saw the blood and I was worried that-"

Ellie paused when she saw the blood stained rags and sink.

"Fuck! What happened? You guys okay?"

Joel rose to his feet as he stepped towards Ellie.

"We're find kiddo, Nora just got a little scraped after the attack but she'll be fine."

Nora gave Ellie a reassuring smile when she saw the worried look in her eyes.

"I really am fine Ellie. Don't worry."

"Why don't you try gettin' some sleep."

"Okay but you're sure you're both alright?"

"We're fine now go on, get to bed."

Ellie waved a goodnight to Nora before she disappeared down the hall. Joel turned back to Nora as he scratched his neck while looking to his feet.

"We uh... should probably get some sleep too... I'll take the couch and you take my room it's just across the hall from Ellie's."

"You don't have to do that."

"It's alright. You need to rest your arm..and sleeping on that couch ain't gonna do it no favors."

Joel turned towards the door before he paused again. Nora noticed as she stood silently waiting. He cleared his throat before he looked back to her.

"And uh…thanks…you know for earlier."

He didn't wait for a reply as he made his way downstairs, leaving Nora alone to stand staring at the door.


	4. Nightmares and Target Practice

**Thank you for all your reviews, faves and follows! It really does mean a lot! I'm not that proud of this chapter but at the same time I'm enjoying writing this story, if that makes sense.**

* * *

As night fell the sky was clear and the stars shone brightly along with the peaceful silence. For once Joel had found escape from his nightmares enabling him to an undisturbed rest. That is until the sound of pained whimpers woke him with a start.

Sitting up Joel stretched as he felt his tired frame ache with every movement he made. He slowly made his way upstairs towards Ellie's room. It wasn't uncommon for Ellie to have nightmares, in fact it was become quite frequent. He opened the door slightly to find her sleeping peacefully with a copy of Savage Starlight resting on her stomach. There never was a night she didn't read her comics before going to bed and she'd almost always fall asleep before getting to the end.

Joel chuckled to himself as he gently closed her door. He was both relieved and confused that the noises he had heard hadn't come from Ellie. Concluding it to be his imagination, Joel rubbed his tired eyes as he headed back towards the stairs.

But once again the sound of pained groans and whimpers stopped him. Following the sound, it led him to his room where Nora was sleeping. Joel opened the door to find her tossing and turning with tear stained cheeks. She shivered and shook as she let out trembled breaths and whimpers.

Taking a step forward, Joel wondered if waking her up was the right thing to do. But sit by her bedside he gently shook her shoulder in a futile attempt to wake her.

"Nora? Nora come on now, wake up."

Nora flinched as her eyes flickered open. Her breathing was fast paced and shaken as she sat up.

"No! Wha- where am I?"

"It's okay, just a nightmare."

Nora glanced at Joel as more tears escaped from her eyes. Words of comfort were waiting in Joel's mind but Nora didn't give him the chance to say them as she stood to her feet and rushed out the room.

Joel didn't hesitate to follow her downstairs. Looking around to find her stood by the back door taking in the cold night breeze. Joel didn't understand why but he wanted to help her, comfort her; he just didn't know how.

"Nora…"

"I just…I can't keep reliving the pain of losing her…"

"Who?"

Nora took another trembled breath as she turned to Joel.

"Lucy…my daughter. There was uh…a group of us back in Arizona. This horde of infected came outta nowhere, scattered us. I thought I'd found somewhere safe for us but by the time I saw the clicker…I…I was too late."

Joel didn't think it was his place to hug Nora, but he did anyway. Nora dried her eyes and looked back at Joel slight anger and bitterness in her eyes.

"How are you supposed to do it? How do you forget?"

Joel recognized himself in Nora's tone as the pain of losing Sarah crept up, causing his heart to ache.

"You don't, you just... learn to live with it."

* * *

The following morning Joel narrowed his eyes against the high summer sun as he picked up the bow before turning to Ellie. She sat on a nearby fence swinging her legs back and forth as she huffed in irritation.

"I don't get it Joel, why do I have to practice something I'm already good at?"

Joel looked to the makeshift targets set up twenty metres away before glancing back to Ellie.

"Because the more you practice, the better you get."

Ellie scoffed as she jumped down from the fence.

"Fuck that! I'm already better than you anyway!"

Joel chuckled looking down at Ellie as he held out the bow.

"That a fact? Care to prove it?"

"Psst…gimme that!"

Ellie took the bow and stood to shoot. Closing one eye and raising her arm, Ellie pulled the string back and let the arrow go. Without falling from its course the arrow hit the target in the middle of the bull's eye. Ellie stood back and passed the bow to Joel.

"There. Can I go now?"

"Fine. But we're picking this up again later."

"Sure. Whatever Joel."

Ellie walked up the path towards the barn as she passed Nora. Nora waved a quick hello as she passed and approached Joel with a warm smile.

"Hey."

"Hey Nora."

"What's going on?"

"Target practice with Ellie…"

Nora placed her hands in her pockets as she looked back at Ellie.

"Going well I see."

"Heh. Yeah she's a good kid but stubborn as all hell though."

Nora smiled again as she chuckled. Taking a step forward she looked at Joel about to say something before Maria's voice caught her attention.

"Hey Nora, you got a minute? We could really use your help in the barn."

"Sure."

Nora glanced at Joel before following the path Ellie had taken towards the barn. Maria greeted her with a half-smile as she approached from the stables.

"Hey Nora. You know how to shoe a horse?"

"Yeah. Worked on a ranch in Austin back before the Outbreak."

"Great. When you're done with that, a few of the stables need mucking out. Then could you check on the mare in the paddock, she had a foal last night and we need to keep an eye on em."

"Sure."

Maria nodded as she grabbed her radio and threw her rifle over her shoulder. Nora didn't say anything as she left, Maria looked stressed and tired. Everyone was, but it even seemed to show in Maria's voice. Nora wasn't surprised though, running the settlement with Tommy couldn't have been an easy job. Sighing deeply Nora got to work, finishing with the horse that needing shoeing and placing it back in its stable.

Moving on the stables Nora had forgotten how much hard work it could be. Memories of her teenage years on her Grandfather's ranch came flooding back, bringing a small smile to her face as she worked. Nora wiped the sweat from her forehead once she had finished as she placed her brush down and inspected the work she had done, giving a satisfying nod to the clean stables before she headed to the paddock.

The summer sun beamed down giving a comfortable heat. The kind Nora remembered from her childhood. The summer vacations from school, staying out late riding through the pastures. Nora couldn't help but sigh at the life she knew she'd never get back. When she reached the paddock, Nora smiled at the sight of Ellie sitting on the gate feeding the mare some hay.

"Hey Kiddo."

Ellie looked at Nora and smiled as she jumped down from the gate.

"Hey Nora."

"What you up too?"

Ellie answered with a shrug of her shoulders as she went back to feeding the mare. Nora stood by the gate while gently stroking the mare's neck.

"She's beautiful huh? You ever seen a foal before?"

"Nope this is a first. She's so damn small too."

"Well she won't stay like that for long. Bout' a year she'll be as big as mama here. Hey maybe Maria might let you help break her in."

"You think she'd let me?"

"I'm sure if you ask."

Ellie smiled and a short silence fell between the two. Nora smiled again as she nudged Ellie with her elbow to grab her attention.

"Come on Kiddo, how bout' we head back to the house and I'll fix ya some food. You hungry?"

"Starving."


	5. Back here again

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites! It really does mean a lot, it's been a while since my last update but here's chapter five. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Nora shot the Hunter as her last bullet found its mark.

"Hey asshole!"

The final Hunter didn't react in time as the brick Ellie threw whacked him across the head. Joel quickly shot him down without missing a beat as he fell to the ground. Taking a breath the three looked at the group of Hunters that littered the floor. Joel placed his gun back into his jeans as he glanced across to Nora and Ellie.

"Alright I think that's the last of em. You girls okay?"

Nora looked to Ellie before glancing back at Joel.

"Yeah we're good."

Ellie looked around at the Hunters that covered the floor, some of the sights causing her to screw her nose up in disgust.

"Oh man, those fucking guys came outta nowhere!"

"Come on let's get moving."

Walking across to a fire escape, Joel waved for Ellie to follow.

"We should be able to cut through his building, Ellie c'mere and help me with this ladder."

Joel held his hands together for Ellie's foot as he boosted her up to grab the ladder. She pulled it down and was the first to climb to the top, while Joel stood back as he gestured for Nora to go first.

"Ladies first…"

"Thanks."

Ellie rolled her eyes at the two as she ventured off into the building. Climbing in through the window she looked around at her surroundings, the apartment building they were cutting through was near empty. The wallpaper was faded and torn and most of the furniture had either been looted or destroyed. It was obvious that the Hunters had been living there. With the scorched mattresses placed on the floor along with the scruffy blankets.

Ellie glanced back to the window as Joel was helping Nora inside, Nora looked slightly nervous when she stepped into the room. She had been hesitate to come back to the town Joel and Ellie had rescued her from two weeks ago. But it was the only town within a ten mile radius from the settlement and they were running low on supplies.

Ellie turned on her flashlight as its beam searched the dim room. Piles of belongings filled the room's corners; looted clothes, backpacks, shoes and weapons. Ellie sighed as she turned back to Joel.

"I guess this is where the asshole slept, look at all this stuff! How many people do you think came through this town…and never left?"

A grim look fell over Joel's face as he looked over the place before glancing back to Ellie.

"I don't know…its best not to dwell on it."

"Huh."

The two looked to Nora when they noticed her drawn to the kitchen that held more stolen items.

"Nora?"

Anger filled Nora's voice as she looked through the piles of belongings.

"This is my stuff! I knew those bastards stole from me! My backpack, my gun…oh."

Nora fell silent as she picked up an old worn photo from the pile, tears filled her eyes as she stared at the smiling face looking back at her. Joel and Ellie both looked to one another with concern before Joel slowly stepped towards her.

"Nora you okay? What it is?"

Nora quickly placed the picture in her back pocket before wiping her eyes and turning to face Joel with stern look on her face.

"Nothing. I'm fine! Come on let's get moving."

Nora marched towards the door without another word, Joel and Ellie stayed silent as they followed closely behind. Stepping out of the apartment, the hallway that greeted them sat quietly. The smothered daylight slithered in through the grime and foliage that covered the windows as the sun's rays danced along the cracked walls.

They continued on down a few flight of stairs until they came to an exit, Joel quickly pushed it open as he followed the girls out. The sound of breaking glass caused him to duck behind a concrete road block as he pulled both Ellie and Nora down for cover.

"Oh shit! Down, down, down."

Peering over the road block Joel spotted another Hunter's camp up ahead. Three huddled around a roaring trashcan fire while another six occupied a small makeshift tent. Joel sighed deeply as he rubbed his neck.

"Alright accordin' to Tommy, the stretch of houses should be just passed these guys."

"Pssh…we can totally take these guys!"

"She's right Joel."

"It's too dangerous, I'm low on ammo and you just used your last bullet."

Nora flashed him a confident smile before glancing back to the Hunters and shrugging her shoulders.

"We've handled a lot worse."

"No."

"What if we just-"

"Nora."

"Joel. We'll be fine, now come on we're almost there."

As Nora went to stand Joel gently grabbed her arm and pulled her back, dropping his voice to a sharp whisper.

"Wait! This isn't gonna be easy you know."

Nora smirked as she slid her arm from Joel's grip.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you."

Joel scoffed at Nora's sarcasm as she disappeared behind an old police car. The sound of quiet laughter caught his attention as he glanced back to Ellie who was trying to hold back a chuckle.

"The hell you smiling at?"

"Nothing."

Ellie was quick to follow Nora leaving Joel alone as he smiled to himself before pulling out his gun and preparing himself for another fight.


	6. Fairgrounds and Lost Memories

**Thank you for your lovely reviews, they mean a lot and for all the faves and follows. I really hope you're enjoying this story as much as I am writing it, here's chapter six and I hope you like it!**

* * *

With another day done and another successful supply run, Joel sat outside on the porch watching as the daylight slowly slipped away from the sky. The creaking of the door broke his train of thought when he saw Ellie appear from inside.

"Hey kiddo."

"Hey."

Ellie didn't look at him as she stepped out onto the porch and took a seat on the steps. Joel leaned forward in his chair with deep concern when he saw the sad look on her face.

"Somethin' on your mind Ellie?"

"I was looking for my last copy of Savage Starlight and…I found this on the floor."

Joel took the worn picture from Ellie and sat back in his chair, Ellie rose to her feet and stood beside him as they both looked over the picture.

"You know where it came from?"

Joel flipped it over and read the smudged handwriting across the back. 'Lucy.' He sighed deeply as he gave the picture back to Ellie.

"It's Nora's."

"Well who's that girl in the picture?"

Joel glanced to Ellie with a blank look on his face.

"Her daughter."

"What happened to her?"

Looking down at Ellie, he didn't answer as she sat on the porch steps again. The grim look on his face said all it needed to as Ellie's face fell as she glanced down at the picture.

"Oh."

Silence fell over the two as the night life spoke out. The crickets chirping, the cool wind blowing gently through the trees. Ellie glanced back at Joel a few times, noticing the tranquil look on his face as he sat in his chair with closed eyes. She stared at the picture in her hands; the smile on Nora's younger, fresher face as she sat with a beaming ten year old in her arms. She quickly folded the picture and placed it back in her pocket before sitting back and looking up at the stars.

"Hey Joel?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you believe in heaven?"

Joel opened his eyes and tilted his head to face Ellie's.

"What?"

"Some people say that when you lose someone, they're never really gone. They're up in heaven…you know, looking down on you."

Joel sighed deeply, his hand subconsciously finding his broken watch.

"Honestly, I don't know what to believe anymore baby girl."

"I'd like to believe it."

Joel smiled at Ellie as she continued to look up at the night sky. He slowly rose from his seat and gently nudged her shoulder.

"Come on kiddo, it's late. You should get some sleep."

Ellie stood and followed Joel back inside the house. After a quick goodnight to both Joel and Nora, Ellie ran upstairs towards her room. As she made her way down the hallway, she paused. Taking the picture out of her pocket, Ellie slowly stepped towards Nora's room. She pushed open the door and stepped inside, the room was still and silent with a small lamp on the bedside table giving out a dull glow. Ellie gently placed the picture onto Nora's pillow before slipping out and into her own room.

* * *

The following morning was warm as the sun broke through the grey clouds that occupied the sky. A slight chill flew through the air as the leaves slowly began changing colour, from their once vibrant greens to warm orange, yellows and dark reds. The sound of stomping and whinnies disturbed the peace as Nora came galloping through the trees with Ellie following close behind.

Nora pulled the horse to a halt as she looked back waiting for Ellie to catch up.

"Come on slowpoke! I could run circles around you at this rate and that's without the damn horse!"

Ellie smiled as she spurred on her horse to catch up before she stopped by Nora's side.

"Easy, you got at least thirty years on me! You've been at this longer!"

"Hey! Don't get bringing my age into this!"

"I'm just saying!"

Nora laughed and shook her head as she kicked on her horse, the two galloped through the trees until their path found its edge that looked over a small burned down town. Nora looked back to Ellie as she watched the young girl taking in the surroundings below them.

"You feelin' better Ellie?"

"Yeah... a little."

"Told ya a morning ride would get those nightmares outta your head. You ready to head back?"

"What's that?"

Ellie pointed out to the distance where an old fairground stood by the faded town. Nora pulled back on the horse's reins to keep him steady as she turned back in her saddle to face Ellie.

"That there is uh…an old fairground. Families would go there for the day with their kids. They'd go on the rides, play the little game stalls and win these… really big oversized stuffed animals. We had somethin' like that back in Austin, I used to go with my friends every summer during our break from school. We'd always stay out real late and end up going home with another prize we'd won, I had so many I didn't have anywhere left to put em!"

Nora chuckled at her memories while Ellie smiled as she listened. Her eyes wondered back to the fairground as she wondered what it must have looked like before the outbreak, filled with kids and families. The ferris wheel turning slowly as the roller-coaster sped around its track with screaming and laughing children inside its carts. Nora grew silent as Ellie glanced back at her.

"Let's check it out!"

"I don't know Ellie, I mean Joel's expected us back and I-"

"Oh come on! It'll be fun!"

Nora didn't get the chance to answer as Ellie galloped off on her horse down the hill. Letting out a groan and blowing her hair from her face, Nora hesitated before racing after her towards the fairground.

When Nora finally caught up, she couldn't see Ellie anywhere. Dismounting her horse she led him to a nearby post where Ellie had left hers. She cautiously made her way through the entrance and further into the grounds. The eerie silence left her alert to the possible dangers around her, the sudden screeching of crows causing her to flinch as she pulled her gun from her holster.

"Ellie? Ellie! Come on now, this isn't funny! Where are you?"

When Ellie didn't answer Nora became worried, walking passed the old ferris wheel she glanced at the ghostly sight. The rust creeping up its frame along with the foliage that was slowly reclaiming it back to Mother Nature. Nora kept her sidearm down by her side as she continued on.

"Ellie? You here?"

The sound of footsteps caught her ear as she turned quickly. The place seemed dead and Nora didn't find the quiet comforting. The footsteps faded quickly and Nora was getting more anxious about Ellie's whereabouts, taking another step she moved towards the game stalls. The wood was rotten and the stalls were leaning to one side as moss and mold crawled up their surfaces.

"Oh awesome!"

The sudden excited outburst caused Nora to flinch as she pointed her gun to the voice's source, to find Ellie stood behind her. Nora let out a sigh of relief as she holstered her gun.

"Oh shit! Ellie you scared the hell outta me!"

"Sorry but you gotta look at this!"

Ellie led Nora over to another stall, Nora looked at what was left of the faded duck targets and instantly recognized the game. Ellie stared at it in awe and glanced back to Nora with pure curiosity in her eyes.

"What it is…uh used to be I mean."

"It's a game called shooting ducks, you'd take a pellet gun and shoot as many ducks as you could in a limited time. You beat the score and you'd win a prize."

"Wait…you'd shoot at these things for fun."

"Yeah pretty much. Come on we should be heading back."

"Wait! Can we have a go? Please?"

"Ellie I don't-"

"Please Nora!"

Ellie looked at Nora with the same pleading eyes that always seemed to work on Joel, luckily it worked on Nora just as easily as she sighed in defeat and smiled.

"Alright but just one go!"

"Deal."

Ellie took out her pistol and eyed up her duck target, without hesitating she shot as the bullet found its mark on the bull's-eye placed on the duck's stomach. She looked back to Nora as she smiled with folded arms.

"Not bad. You know back before the outbreak, you'd probably win a prize for that sort of shootin'."

"Too bad we don't have any though."

"Tell ya what, when we get back I'll talk to Joel about singing for you. That can be your prize."

"Heh Joel would never agree to that."

"We'll see. Now come on kiddo."

* * *

After the long ride back Ellie and Nora finally arrived back at the settlement around mid-afternoon. Walking the horses back to the barn, Joel walked up to meet them with a smile as he approached Ellie.

"Hey kiddo, had a good ride out with Nora this mornin'?"

"It was awesome Joel! We saw this old fairground and Nora told me all about the rides and the stalls and the prizes you win! And I had a go at the shooting ducks game too!"

Joel chuckled at Ellie's excitement, glancing to Nora as she smiled in return.

"That so? You win anything?"

"We'll see. Nora promised."

Ellie didn't say anything else and left with her horse leaving Joel slightly confused as he looked to Nora, who just shook her head and laughed lightly.

"I'll tell ya about it later."

Joel nodded as he glanced back to a bouncing Ellie, making her way to the barn with her horse.

"Listen Nora… thanks for taking her out this morning. It seemed to help and she loves spending time with you."

"Nah it's nothing, she's a good kid."

"Yeah she is."

Joel smiled and locked eyes with Nora. She smiled back as they stood silent for a few short seconds before Joel averted his gaze to the floor while clearing his throat.

"I uh…should probably go check on Ellie, here let me take this fella back."

"Thanks Joel."

Joel nodded and walked away with the horse by his side. Nora took a step back as she leaned against the paddock fence. She stared at the floor lost in her thoughts until the sound of footsteps caught her attention.

"Oh hey Tommy."

"Hey Nora, how you doin'?"

"Hmmm? Oh yeah I'm fine."

It was only for a second that Nora glanced at Joel stood outside the barn untacking the horses with Ellie, but it was long enough for Tommy to notice as he wore a knowing smirk as he leaned against the fence beside Nora.

"It's Joel…ain't it?"

"What?"

"I see the way you've been eyeballin' eachother since the day he brought you here."

"What? No…no Joel and I are just-"

"Nora, he's my brother. He thinks I don't know him but I do. He's not the best at showing how he feels but…you mean a lot to him. And I'm bettin' that maybe he means somethin' to you too?"

Nora scoffed as she looked back at Tommy. But he simply folded his arms and smiled until Nora sighed in defeat. She knew she wasn't going to win this argument.


	7. The Three of Us

**I know it's been a while since my last update, sorry about that. Here's chapter seven, I hope you like it! :D And please review, I'd love some feedback on these chapters. Disclaimer: I do not own The Last of Us or the song Back Home.**

* * *

By the time the sun was setting, the sky burned a warm mix of red and orange bringing another day to an end. After an afternoon of fishing, Nora and Joel made their way through the town back to the house. Nora held on to a bag filled with their successful catches while Joel carried the fishing rods. A few glances were exchanged causing Nora to smirk. A smile found its way across Joel's face as he moved closer to Nora nudging her shoulder.

"Knock it off!"

"What?"

Nora faked an innocent smile and continued walking as she looked back to Joel. When they finally arrived back at the house, both looked around for any sign of Ellie. Joel scratched his neck before stepping onto the porch and calling for Ellie.

"Ellie? You here?"

"Yeah!"

Joel stepped back at the sound of her voice, it sounded distant but close. Nora and Joel both looked up to the roof as Ellie appeared from behind the chimney.

"Ellie, why are you on the roof?"

"No one bothers me when I read up here."

Joel shook his head and let out a deep sigh before glancing back to the roof.

"Well get down from there, it's almost dark out."

Ellie didn't answer as she disappeared again. Joel waited until she was safely back on the ground again as she walked to meet them from behind the house. For a moment she paused when she saw Joel, narrowing her eyes at him before looking to Nora for some kind of explanation.

"Uh…Joel why are you all wet?"

Nora smirked again causing Joel to groan. She held back a laugh as she looked at Ellie.

"Well while we were fishing, Joel here decided to go for a swim. Ain't that right Joel?"

"No."

Ellie screwed her face up in confusion, Nora laughed as she nudged Joel causing a slight smile to appear on his face.

"He caught a bite and was tryin' to reel it in, but tripped on a rock and fell in the river instead."

Ellie smirked along with Nora as they both glanced at Joel stood silently with water dripping from his hair that hung in his face.

"Nice going Joel."

"Alright that's enough you two, come on this ain't gonna cook itself."

"Tell ya what, why don't you change into some dry clothes and Ellie and I will take care of the food."

Joel's only answer was a mumbled grunt as he disappeared into the house. Ellie and Nora both smirked at one another before following him inside.

* * *

Later in the night Joel finished cleaning the dishes and placed them by the sink to dry. He glanced out the window and smiled slightly at Nora and Ellie sat by a warm campfire in the back garden. Stepping outside to join them, he noticed Ellie picking at the strings of his guitar while Nora sat listening. When she finished Ellie placed the guitar gently on the floor and looked back to Nora.

"That was really good Ellie, you been playing long?"

"Just a couple of months. Joel's been teaching me."

"Not bad kiddo, you're getting pretty good."

Joel sat by the fire, instantly feeling it's radiating heat against his face. Nora smiled down at Ellie and noticed her looking at the guitar placed on the ground, she quickly picked it up and handed it Nora.

"Why don't you try Nora, I bet you're better than me anyway."

"Oh no I can't play. Never had the time to learn. But nothin's stopping Joel from playing somethin' for you."

Joel scoffed as he sent Nora a glare.

"I don't think so."

"Oh come on Joel you promised!"

"Nora promised, I didn't agree to nothin'!"

"Please Joel."

Joel looked at Ellie as she beamed with a smile of excitement. Letting out a deep sigh, he knew he was fighting a losing battle as he took the guitar from her grip.

"Alright, you win. Now I haven't played for a while, so here's somethin' Nora might remember."

Ellie smiled and went to sit beside Nora as they cuddled up against the fire's warmth. Joel tested the strings before he began to play the melody.

"_Sometimes it feels like I'm so far away.  
Like everything I love has lost its place.  
When life gets the best of me,  
I just close my eyes and see…_

_Fireflies dancing in the yard  
Under a blanket of stars  
The sound of that rusty string guitar  
Playin' songs we know.  
And all that I have to do,  
Is think one little thought of you,  
And I'm back home_

_I'm right back home."_

As Joel continued to sing Nora joined in on the chorus, their voices harmonizing together as they sang. When he finished playing he placed the guitar down beside him, silence fell over the three as the sound of the crackling fire hung in the air along with the floating smoke. Joel's eyes met Nora's as a small smile appeared across her face. She looked down to Ellie and chuckled quietly to herself when she noticed that Ellie had fallen asleep in her arms.

"I think someone is ready for bed."

Nora glanced back to Joel as he rose to his feet and took Ellie from her, gently lifting her into his arms. He turned back to Nora as she put out the fire before following him inside. He carried Ellie to bed as he draped the blanket across to protect her from the autumn cold then switched off the light and softly closed the door behind him.

The sound of approaching footsteps caught Joel's attention as Nora appeared from the stairs.

"Hey, is Ellie okay?"

"Yeah, out like a light. I'm gonna call it a night too."

Nora nodded and averted her eyes to the floor as Joel headed for the stairs. Taking a deep breath she quickly looked back stopping Joel in his tracks.

"Joel?"

"Yeah?"

Nora hesitated for a moment, carefully considering her words before she said them. She met Joel's eyes with her own as a warm smile played on her lips.

"You're a good father Joel, Ellie's lucky to have someone like you in her life."

Joel couldn't stop his smile. They both knew Ellie wasn't his daughter by blood from all the conversations they'd had throughout the months they'd spent together, but Nora's words still meant a lot to him.

"Thank you, you know I reckon Ellie really cares about you. She looks up to you."

"Yeah, she's a good kid."

Joel smiled as they both fell silent, he rubbed his chin and cleared his throat before turning back towards the stairs.

"Well we'd better get some sleep. Night Nora."

"Night Joel."

Nora headed to her room as Joel went downstairs. When he was gone she paused as she opened the bedroom door, she looked back to the stairs and sighed deeply. And in that moment she was beginning to think that maybe Tommy was right.


	8. Trapped

**Thank you so much for all your reviews they mean a lot and I'm really grateful that you're enjoying my chapters! **

**It's also Outbreak day here in the UK so I've got my bricks, bottles, shivs and all my gear ready! Bring on the clickers, runners, bloaters and whatever else you want to throw at me, I am ready! Wouldn't mind having Joel on my side though! Hehe XD**

**Anyway here's chapter eight hope you like it! And again please review, I'd love some feedback!**

* * *

The days slowly went by, slipping into weeks then into months. As autumn began to fade away, the first signs of winter started appearing in the air. The first flakes of snow floating from the sky, finding a home on the bare tree branches that swayed in the cold, bitter wind. The dying leaves crunched under his foot as Joel kneeled by an old fallen tree trunk, he lifted his rifle aiming at the grazing deer that stood a few metres away. Staying as silent as he could, Joel slowed his breath as he narrowed his eye down the scope. As he steadied his shot he pulled the trigger aiming for a kill shot.

"Ugh just shoot already!"

Joel flinched at Nora's sudden outburst causing the bullet to hit a nearby tree. He lowered his gun and sat back, sending her an irritated glare as the deer scampered off.

"Damn it woman, you made me miss!"

Nora smirked as her eyes levelled with Joel's.

"Sure I did... is it my fault you missed that buck a mile back too?

"Alright then why don't you do it!"

"Alright, move over slick."

Joel smiled as he handed Nora the hunting rifle. She tugged the bar back to reload and slowly moved closer to the deer. She lifted the rifle and aimed, effortlessly shooting as a single gunshot echoed as the deer fell to the ground with a thud. Turning back to Joel, Nora smiled as she handed him his gun.

"There. Maybe at this rate we might actually get back before sundown."

"Just get the goddamn deer!"

"Right behind you."

As they approached the deer Nora glanced to Joel with a smile of pride as they looked at the single shot that seemed to have taken it down instantly. Joel nudged the deer with his boot as he folded his arms.

"Huh. Not bad."

"Not bad? Heh I hate to think what it takes to _really_ impress you!"

Joel chuckled as he went to lift the deer over his shoulder.

"Come on, we'd better start heading back. You grab the horses, I'll bring the deer over."

Nora nodded as she turned to walk back. But the eerie screeches and clicks echoing from within the trees caused both her and Joel to freeze.

A single clicker appeared from the nearby forest, stumbling and flinching through its surroundings. Joel stood by the deer and slowly reached for the rifle hanging from his shoulder. He glanced across to Nora as her eyes locked with his. With just glances each knew what the other was thinking as Nora slowly kneeled down to pick up a rock. Each move she made, cautious and silent. With a swing of her arm she threw the rock at the clicker's head as it hissed aggressively, staggering towards her. Joel swiftly aimed his rifle and shot the clicker dead as it fell to the floor.

They both let out a sigh of relief only for it to catch in their throats as more clickers appeared from within the forest. One after the other, each hissing and lashing out for its next catch. The horses' reared and whinnied as the pack of clickers screeched and ran for Nora. Joel aimed to shoot once again but let out a forced breath as more infected appeared. The horses galloped away in fear as some of the clickers quickly follow behind them. The trees erupted to life as more infected staggered from behind them, Joel looked to Nora as she stood outnumbered.

Taking a chance he bolted towards her, taking her hand and pulling her away.

"Nora run!"

Nora and Joel took off through the forest, carefully moving passed the trees as the clickers screeched after them. Coming to a fence, Joel quickly leaped over before helping Nora. They continued through a wide field that was dusted with light snow. After running for as long as they could, their legs began to burn as they stopped gasping for lost breath. Looking around Joel quickly pulled Nora inside an old rundown building. They closed and barricaded the door before glancing through the window.

"Alright we're okay, I think we lose em'."

"Where the hell did they even come from?"

"I don't know. Must've been a nearby town we didn't know about, must've heard the gunshot."

Nora took a second to steady her breathing as she glanced around the building. It looked to be an old abandoned warehouse or factory of some kind. The place was picked clean, only a bare empty room and broken windows to speak of. She rubbed her arms for warmth, only now starting to feel the cold. Joel stepped forward as he checked his rifle was still in working order.

"Guess we're staying the night here huh?"

"Well it's too dark to start heading back now. The horses are gone and we don't got no way of knowing how far from Tommy's we are."

Nora laughed in spite of herself as she let out a deep sigh of defeat.

"Well this is fucking great!"

"Let's take a look around, see if there's any supplies. There's gotta be somethin' here we can use to stay warm for the night."

Nora sighed again as she stepped forward. The placed seemed empty so the chances of finding anything seemed slim. As she walked through the room, her every stepped was echoed.

Joel looked around but found nothing. Scratching his neck he sighed deeply, all he could think about was Ellie being on her own for the night. Sat by the window waiting for him and Nora to come back, he knew she'd be worried and he was worried about her. But knowing he couldn't do anything right now, he tried to stay positive. He knew Tommy and Maria would take care of her should she need looking turned back to Nora and watched as she searched around for supplies.

"Find anything?"

"No nothin' yet."

Joel paused when he noticed something shining against Nora's flashlight. A thin wire hanging just above the floor, he quickly raced to Nora's side as her foot caught the tripwire.

"Nora!"

Joel felt the ground shake under him along with the ear-piercing sound that followed, smashing the windows and walls around them. He lost his grip on Nora as they fell through the floor landing with a heavy thud, the roof collapsing down on top of them. The last thing Joel could make out was the shower of wood and glass that fell on top of them before he slipped into darkness.


	9. So now what?

**Thank you for all your reviews they really do mean a lot!**

**Here's chapter nine, I hope you like it!**

**And again please review, I'd love some feedback!**

* * *

The clock's ticking echoed throughout the living room as Ellie sat by the window. She flicked her switchblade up and down with her thumb as she waited. She'd been waiting all afternoon for Joel and Nora to come back and she was getting worried. She let out a deep sigh that played on her lips as it left her mouth. Ellie never was one for staying still for too long, she stood to her feet and began pacing around in circles. After that quickly grew boring she decided to stretch out on the couch with her comics, but her reading was cut short as she heard gunshots in the distance. Jumping to her feet, she grabbed both her pistol and switchblade as she ran for the door.

Ellie followed the crowd of town's people, leading all the way to the front gate. She pushed her way through to the front to see men and women stood high on the lookout posts, all shooting at something. Looking around in the crowd she spotted Maria shouting orders in the mist of the chaos as she quickly ran over to her.

"Hey what's going on?"

"Infected. They just appeared outta nowhere. I reckon we'll have to-"

Maria was cut off as a voice called out, grabbing both Ellie's and her attention.

"Hold your fire, hold your fire! Do you hear that?"

Tommy rushed to the lookout post with the other men as they all narrowed their eyes looking out into the distance. Sure enough the sound of scampering and whinnies were heard as two horses came galloping from within the dense forest.

"Are they ours?"

Tommy's eyes widened when he recognized the horses as he quickly turned to the other men.

"Open the gate!"

"But Tommy-"

"Open the goddamn gate!"

As the gates were opened Tommy jumped down to retrieve the horses, taking one by its reins he gently stroked its nose to calm him down.

"Easy. Easy fella… Yeah these are ours alright, but where the hell are the riders?"

"Wait…aren't those the horses Joel and Nora took out this morning?"

Ellie didn't want to be right as she asked her question and the worry and dread in the pit of her stomach only became worst as a grim look appeared on Tommy's face.

"Oh shit… Alright I need a small group to help sweep the area. I want every town within a twenty mile radius searched, now we gotta act fast against this snow fall before it covers any tracks. Ya'll grab a horse and meet me back here."

Ellie nodded along with the small selected group, turning to grab her backpack before heading out. She didn't get that far though as Tommy placed a hand on her shoulder and gently pulled her back.

"And where'd you think you're going?"

"What does it look like? I'm coming with you!"

"The hell you are!"

"What?! You expect me to just fucking stay here and do nothing?"

"That's exactly what I expect you to do. You're staying put!"

Ellie scoffed while folding her arms.

"This is bullshit! If Joel and Nora are in trouble, then I am coming with you!"

"Ellie we don't got no way of knowin' what happened to em', so you go back to the house with Maria and stay there! Now Joel's asked us to keep an eye on you while he's gone and that's what we're doin', now go."

"Come on Ellie. He'll let you know he finds anything."

Ellie turned to Maria and sighed. Swallowing her pride she did as she was told. As she started walking back to the house with Maria she paused, turning back to Tommy with deep sadness in her eyes.

"Just-bring them home."

Tommy nodded grimly and took hold of his horse before quickly jumping onto his back.

"I'll try. I promise."

With that Ellie watched as Tommy shouted to the others as they galloped out of the gate, quickly disappearing into the dense forest. She felt the cold gripping on her cheeks and hands, making them feel numb. But it could in no way compare to the numb feeling she had in her stomach, now that she knew Joel and Nora were missing. She just hoped that Tommy could somehow keep his promise.

* * *

As silence sat with the darkness, time seemed to freeze with it. The dust floated through the air along with the rubble that tumbled through the cracks in the collapsed walls. Joel woke to the flickering of his broken flashlight as its beam slowly began to die. Looking up and around him, he saw what was left of the broken building that had come crashing down on them. He struggled to his feet, feeling every cut and bruise on his body screaming in pain.

He covered his face from the thick smothering dust in the air and stumbled through the concrete as he frantically searched for Nora.

"Nora? Nora!"

A faint groan caused him to freeze as he looked around to find her laid under a pile fallen debris. He rushed to her side, gently pulling her out from the rubble. Blood dripped from her forehead and nose as Joel pressed his fingers to her neck to check her pulse before her eyes slowly slid open.

"Nora, Nora can you hear me?"

"I'm fine. Joel I'm okay."

Joel let out a sigh of relief as he pulled her to her feet. The two looked around at the wreck of the building that had crumbled around them. Nora coughed from the dust in the air, covering her mouth as she flashed her light against the rubble.

"What the hell happened?"

"My guess'd be a hunter's trap. Must've caught a tripwire, caused the whole damn building to come down on us."

"You reckon they're still here?"

"I doubt it. Didn't look like anyone had lived here for a while. They must've set it for infected, give em' a good chance to get wherever they were going."

* * *

After what felt like hours Joel continued pulling at the debris, digging through the rubble one stone a time. Stumbling back he grunted in pain as he kicked at the collapsed wall that refused to move.

"Goddamn it! Any luck on your side?"

Nora stepped back from the rubble and wiped the sweat from her forehead before turning to Joel.

"No nothin'. When the building collapsed it must've sealed every exit in this damn place. There ain't no way outta here."

Nora glanced back at Joel as their eyes met, both holding the same hopeless looks of any escape. They broke apart as Nora's flashlight started to die, eventually leaving them in complete darkness.

"Damn it!"

Throwing the light into the rubble Nora sighed as she slid down a wall and sat with her knees tucked up to her chest.

"So now what?"

Joel cautiously stepped through the wreckage and sat beside her, resting his head back against the wall. He'd been through far worse than this but the fact was, there was no way out. And although Joel didn't want to admit it, there was still a chance that they might not walk away from this one. Nora shared a sigh of defeat with Joel as she rested her head on his shoulder, he closed his eyes and could feel the dread and worry creeping up on him again.

"I-I don't know."


	10. Last Words

**Thank you so much for your reviews, they mean so much to me! Glad that you're enjoying the story because I am really enjoying writing it! **

**Here's chapter ten, hope you like it! And please review, I'd love some feedback on my chapters! :)**

* * *

The snow slowly drifted down from the sky, its weight pulling on the tree's branches. Trudging through the snow, Tommy narrowed his eyes as they scanned the area for any sign of Nora and Joel. The wind began picking up, whistling through the snow and autumn leaves that slowly faded into the ground. The horses snorted and fussed at the cold around them as they reared and bucked to head back to safety.

"Tommy we gotta head back, there's a storm coming!"

The men's voices were drowned out by the wind but Tommy could just make out what they were saying by the look of defeat on their faces. He glanced up at the clouded sky, the snow rushing down, twirling and dancing with the wind. Both guilt and dread turned in his stomach as he looked back to them.

"No…we keep moving. We'll find 'em."

Kicking his horse on, they galloped through the trees before coming out to a small clearing. Bodies of infected littered the floor along with the red stains seeping into the snow from a nearby dead deer. Tommy dismounted his horse and looked over the scene. Fearing the worst he took a step forward as he rubbed his chin and sighed deeply.

"Oh Christ."

"Tommy…"

Letting out a shaken breath, Tommy turned at the sound of his name to face one of his men holding a hunting rifle he'd found. Joel's hunting rifle.

"We found this a couple yards back. You don't think-"

"It's Joel's…We're getting' closer."

Tommy quickly ran back to his horse as he shouted to the others.

"Come on boys, they're around here somewhere let's keep moving!…Just hope we ain't too late."

They galloped off towards a fenced field, only just able to make out the faint tracks in the snow as they pushed forward.

* * *

As the cold began to set in, Nora huddled herself near a small fire. Watching as the flames flickered and crackled. She glanced across to Joel who stood still digging through the rubble. Nora stumbled to her feet as she made her way over to him. As she spoke, her voice was strained and rough.

"Joel. Joel give it up. That whole hallway could be blocked, even if you clear the door we could still be no closer to getting out!"

"We can't just sit here and do nothin'!"

Joel desperately pulled through the rubble, letting it fall around his feet. As he reached for another stone it gave way letting more debris fall, causing him to stumble backwards. In that same second, Joel's legs fell from under him as he collapsed.

"Joel...what is it? Joel!"

Nora kneeled by his side and gently lifted him up. A thick cloud of dust hovered above them from the disturbed rubble. It settled in their hair and on their clothes, like a blanket of grey almost making them appear as ghosts. Joel coughed it away as he struggled with every breath he took.

"Easy. Easy. What happened, are you okay?"

"I don't know, I feel exhausted. It… it's hard to breathe."

Nora looked to Joel with concern before drawing her attention to their camp fire as it slowly withered and choked away.

"Joel…Joel look at the fire, it's dying out…"

Nora rose to her feet and placed her hand along the cracks in the fallen walls. She slowly moved them down before quickly pulling her arm back as if she'd been stung.

"There's no breeze, no light. Nothing. When the walls collapsed it must've…we're running out of air."

Nora dug through the rubble, her breaths rapid and sharp. Joel pulled himself up and placed a hand on her shoulder before she harshly shook it away.

"Nora. Nora stop."

She didn't listen as she continued to dig through the rubble. Pulling desperately at the jagged concrete with her bare hands, throwing them in a pile behind her. Joel tried a second time to stop her by taking hold of her wrists and forcing her to face him.

"Nora stop! You're right okay, I've been at it for hours and got nothin'. There ain't no way outta here."

He gently let go of her arms as they fell by her side. She looked to Joel with fear in her eyes before turning away. She resumed her seat by the now dying fire, leaving Joel to stand alone as he looked at the tall wall of rubble that kept them prisoner.

* * *

The storm wasn't showing any signs of stopping as the wind became harsh and strong. After following the tracks for so long they stopped. The snow too much to bare as it washed away the footprints leaving them with no path left to follow. Tommy huffed in both anger and frustration as he pulled his horse to a sudden halt.

"Goddamn it!"

"Tommy… some of the boys think we should head back. This storm ain't letting up, it'll be hard gettin' back as it is. Maybe-"

"I ain't leaving Joel to die out here! Now if ya'll wonna head back then go…but I ain't goin' back without my brother."

The small group fell quiet. All taking in Tommy's words, they nodded.

"Alright then. Guess we'd better keep looking. Come on boys let's move out, cover more ground!"

The group split in two and parted ways. As Tommy's group galloped off in front he hesitated, his voice dropping to a whisper before he ran to catch up with the others.

"Come on, where the hell are you Joel?"

* * *

As the air became thinner, their every breath was slowed and forced. Both slumped against the wall, Nora laid in Joel's arms as they drifted in and out of consciousness. Her eyes blinked open as she struggled to breathe, her voice now timid and broken whispers.

"Joel…"

"I'm here, I'm still here."

She shifted slowly almost too weak to move and Joel tightened his grip around her, resting his head on hers. Nora forced a small smile as she let out a breathless laugh.

"You know when my time was up, I always thought I'd take a bullet, or get bitten… Heh never thought I'd suffocate."

"Hey… we ain't dead yet."

Nora choked on her words, her breath's becoming slower as she raised a trembling hand and gently brushed Joel's face with the tips of her fingers. Her hands as rough and scarred as his were. Joel moved into her touch, feeling the last of her warmth as it slowly slipped away.

"I-I'm sorry Joel."

"For what?"

"This. Everything. You shouldn't be down here, you-you should be with Ellie she needs you. This is all my fault…"

"That's enough alright. This ain't your fault, you hear me? This ain't your fault Nora."

He didn't get a response as Nora's breath became too quiet to hear. Joel pulled her closer as he whispered into what was left of the cold air.

"Nora? Nora stay with me alright…Nora?"

"Joel."

Nora finally gave in letting her eyes slide shut; her breathing short and ghostly. As the cold took a hold of them, Joel let out a shaken breath as he felt what was left of his strength slowly fade away. But the sudden sound of a distant voice pulled him from his haze as he forced his eyes open.

"Joel?"

"Tommy?"

Joel's voice was hoarse and gruff against the soreness in his throat, it burned every time he spoke but despite the pain he shouted out while holding Nora close hoping that she'd wake up.

"Tommy!"

"Joel…That you?"

"Yeah!"

Joel could just make out more mumbled voices when he heard the crumbling of rocks as the rubble started to move above them.

"Come on boys keep diggin'. Just sit tight, we'll have you outta there soon. Nora down there with you?"

"Yeah she's here, we're… we're running outta air Tommy."

"Hold on…"

As the beams of flashlights hit Joel's face, he flinched at the brightness before his eye's adjusted. The cold wind whisked around them as he took a deep breath of the fresh air. He glanced up to see Tommy as he slowly lowered himself down into the wreck.

"I don't think I've ever met a man cheat death as much as you do Joel."

"Well it's a good trait to have little brother."

"Heh yeah I'll bet. Now give me your hand and I'll get you the hell outta here."

"No. Take Nora first…"

Tommy looked at Nora as she laid unconscious in Joel's arms and nodded grimly.

"Alright. Alright lift her up and we'll get her out."

Joel struggled to his feet, his weakness almost pulling him down again. He pushed through it as he gently lifted Nora and handed her over to Tommy. More of his men gathered round to support her as they carefully moved her away from the building. Once she was safe Tommy turned back to Joel and held out his hand.

"Alright you're next, grab my hand."

Joel jumped up and took his brother's hand as he quickly and painfully pulled him out of the collapsed building rubble. Joel gasped for air as it all hit him at once, his coughed violently as his breaths caught in his throat. Tommy kneeled by his brother's side and patted his back as Joel struggled to steady his breathing.

"Easy. Easy now. Just take a second to catch your breath."

Joel felt his whole body give in as he collapsed into the snow. His vision blurred and his hearing echoed.

"Joel? Joel! Alright we gotta get these two back now!"

Joel's eyes searched for Nora as the group of men and women rushed around her, Tommy's echoed shouts drowned by the heavy winter winds were the last thing Joel heard as he finally gave in to the darkness and let it take him as he passed out.


	11. Aftermath

**Thank you for your reviews! They mean a lot to me, been a while since my last update so I hope you like this one!**

**Here's chapter eleven, again I hope you like it and please review I'm really grateful for the feedback I've been getting! :)**

* * *

Joel remembered the air getting thinner, just a single breath feeling strained on his chest. The forced whispers of a familiar voice lingered in his ear as he felt the warmth slowly slip away. Like surfacing from water, he gasped for air as he woke with a start. As his eyes adjusted to the light he instantly recognized the little girl sitting by his bedside. A small smile found him as he sat up. He gently draped a blanket over Ellie as she slept in her chair before climbing out of bed and making his way towards the hallway of the infirmary. Holding his side, Joel winced in pain as he pulled back the curtain that secluded him from the other patients. The place was quiet and dark, the small flickering candles by the bedsides providing little to no light. Every bed was thankfully empty expect one that had the curtain pulled across, Joel could hear a familiar voice along with another as they hissed at one another in hushed tones.

"Nora hold still!"

"I'm fine okay, it's nothing!"

"It's just a shot, it'll take a minute!"

More hushed whispers were spat back and fourth before the doctor suddenly stormed out from behind the curtain. He paused for a second when he saw Joel, an irritated glare burning in his eyes.

"She's all yours!"

Joel smirked to himself as he watched the doctor storm away. Turning back he made his way towards Nora as he pulled back the curtain to see her sat pulling at a bandage on her arm. Her eyes shot up to meet his as she smiled. Joel stepped forward as he rubbed his chin holding back a smile of his own.

"What'dya do to piss him off?"

"He wanted to give me a shot so I told him where he could stick his damn needle!"

Joel let out a soft chuckle as he took a seat beside her and folded his arms.

"So a girl like you can handle hunters and infected but you're scared by a little old needle?"

Nora scoffed at Joel as she sat back sending him a glare and gently elbowing him in his side.

"Don't make me shoot you. Why are you even here... Did you want something?"

"I just came to see how you were doin'."

"I'll be a helluva lot better when I leave this place. What 'bout you, how you holding up?"

"Couple cuts and bruises but I'll live."

Nora smiled weakly but it quickly disappeared as she let out a deep sigh. Leaning against Joel, he turned to face her as their eyes locked. He could see the sadness and guilt in her eyes as she looked down to the floor.

"Look… what happened back there, I never meant for-"

"Don't. Alright, we already talked about this. I told you... it ain't your fault."

"That don't make it fucking easier Joel, we almost died 'cause of me. Trust me… it sure as hell don't make it any easier."

"Nora…"

Nora continued to stare at the floor, not daring to look Joel in the eye. He placed his hand under her chin, gently moving her face so their eyes met again. A small smile played on his lips and Nora couldn't help but smile back as she took hold on Joel's hand. In the second they began leaning in towards one another they quickly pulled apart as the room echoed with a smash, shortly followed by the sound of Ellie's mumbled voice.

"Oh fuck!"

Joel let out a light chuckle as he broke eye contact with Nora, mumbling under his breath as he stood to his feet.

"I'd better go check on Ellie."

"That'd be a good idea."

Nora flashed Joel a smile before he disappeared back into the hallway. He quickly made his way back to find Ellie kneeling on the floor picking up pieces of broken glass. A nearby table laid on its side along with a jug of water that had formed a small puddle on the floor as it escaped.

"Oh man."

"Need a hand?"

"Joel."

Ellie rushed to her feet, pulling Joel into a hug. He flinched in pain as held the side of his stomach. Ellie stood back looking at Joel like he could break into a thousand pieces as easily as the glass that littered the floor.

"Ahhh easy!"

"Shit sorry! You okay?"

Joel grunted in pain as he sat back down, old scars aching along with the new ones that would soon appear.

"I'll live."

Ellie fell quiet as her eyes met the floor. She pulled her sleeves down over her hands as she paced around the room, glancing back at Joel she saw as he struggled to stay awake. His eyelids slowly closing before he forced them open again. Letting out a deep sigh, he placed his head in his hands as Ellie sat next to him.

"Hey…I uh…I went to see Nora earlier while you were asleep. Tommy says she's gonna be okay, that's good right?"

Joel looked up at Ellie and managed to force a small smile.

"Yeah... it is."

"And this won't happen again right?"

"Ellie…"

"You don't get it Joel, you guys scared the shit outta me! I mean what the hell happened out there?"

"It's long story kiddo."

"Okay."

Ellie jumped down and pulled the old wooden chair from the back of the room closer to Joel. She sat down and crossed her arms and legs, looking at him with a blank look on her face. He let out a defeated sigh as he rubbed his neck before resting his hands on his knees.

"Aright… So we were out hunting, chasing this goddamn deer for miles before we finally caught up with the damn thing… "

As Joel explained the hell he and Nora had been through, the light in Ellie's eyes darkened. She listened intently to every word he said, her eyes wondering in Nora's direction every so often. She remembered the fear she'd felt the first time she thought she'd lost Joel. Only this time it was twice as worst. Nora had quickly become a part of Ellie's life; someone she trusted, someone that always seemed to be there no matter what… just like Joel. Ellie had never known what it was like to have real parents, to have a real family. But Joel and Nora came pretty damn close.


	12. Snow fall and Bad Puns

**Thank you for your reviews, I'm really enjoying writing this story. Here's chapter twelve, I hope you like it. And again please review, I'd love some feedback.**

* * *

No one had ever heard the wind blow like this before, howling and screeching against the house like a pack of wild wolves. It was getting late and the snow continued to fall. It hadn't stopped all day and it was getting deep. So deep in fact that it was getting harder to get around town. People had no choice but to stay in their homes until the storm blew over, they only hoped it wouldn't last long. Food was running low as were their medical supplies and ammo. But the heavy snow would still fall, piling up just under the window sills. The cold would still grip on the windows and the walls causing a chilling draft to float through the air inside. Ellie sat by the window silently watching the white flakes fall from the sky. She took a deep breath that lingered for a second as she turned back to Nora.

"Damn it's really coming down, Tommy said they can't even use the turbines until the snow thaws out."

"Well we'll manage, ain't got no other choice."

"Yeah I guess so…"

"Come on sit back down and I'll bandage that arm of yours."

Ellie nodded and let out another deep sigh as she took a seat at the kitchen table opposite Nora. She sat quietly as Nora gently dabbed her left arm with a rag, the alcohol stinging Ellie's wound as she winced in pain.

"Sorry. I still can't believe you didn't see that patch of ice."

"Pssh…wasn't my fault. And you don't have to fuss over me Nora, I'm fine!"

"We both know if I let anything happen to you, Joel would kill me."

"Nah he wouldn't dare, you scare him too much."

Nora let out a breathless laugh as she continued bandaging Ellie's arm.

"Yeah well I ain't taking any chances. Now hold still."

Ellie slumped down into her chair as she sat impatiently waiting for Nora to finish. She quickly sat back up as the sound of the door opening caught her attention. Joel stepped inside rubbing his hands together for warm as he stomped the snow from his shoes.

"Hey Joel."

"Ellie…Are you okay, what happened?"

"I uh…"

"She's fine. She slipped on some ice outside, got a little scraped but she's okay."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Nora finished bandaging Ellie's arm as she sat back in her seat, sending Joel an irritated glare.

"I'm fine Joel."

"Alright. Okay if you say so. Uh Nora you got a minute?"

"Yeah…"

Nora rose from her seat and followed Joel towards the front door. He paused as he turned to face her, taking a second to let out a deep sigh. Nora could see the concern in his eyes as she stood with her hands rested on her hips.

"So how we doin'?"

"Not good. Tommy says we don't got no electricity if this storms keeps up, we're running outta food and medical supplies. And there ain't no way any of us can go hunting or scavenging, everything's either dead or frozen. At this rate I reckon it'll be a miracle if this town makes it through to spring."

"Well we got plenty of canned food, me and Ellie got a fire going. And candles as we need 'em. Reckon we just hold out for as long as we can."

Joel tried to hide the grim look on his face, but the worry in his eyes gave him away as he let out a sigh of defeat.

"Yeah."

Joel quickly checked over his jacket before heading back towards the door.

"I'd better go get some more firewood."

The room fell quiet as Joel stepped back outside. The wind echoing throughout the house as the door opened and closed with a slam. A few flecks of snow finding their way into the house as they rapidly melted into small puddles of water on the floor.

* * *

Later into the night the wind howled on as it tapped away at the window along with the icy grip of the horrendous cold. The three sat in the living room by the old worn fireplace as the roaring fire radiated heat throughout the place. Ellie resumed her seat by the window, silently watching the snow fall. Joel and Nora sat at opposite ends of the couch, each with a small glass of scotch in their hands. Nora eyed the snow that hit the window as it slowly slid down the glass, gathering on the sill.

"I don't remember it snowing this much back home."

"Yeah me neither and when it did, wasn't even enough to cover the ground."

Nora sat back in her seat as a small distant smile appeared.

"You know what my favourite time of year was; autumn. I'd drive around to look at the trees changing, we'd always have bonfires after sundown on my grandfather's ranch. And the smell from Mrs Benson's bakery."

"I can't believe you remembered that."

"Pssh I can't believe you could forget about sweet old Mrs Benson. Hell she made the best apple pie in town."

Joel let out a deep chuckle as the memories of home came back to him.

"She did. But it wasn't half as good as the pumpkin pie she made around Halloween."

"Damn I'd kill for a piece right about now."

Joel and Nora fell silent as they lingered in their memories of a world before infected but as they did, the smiles on their faces slowly faded as the crushing realization hit them once again that it was all gone now. Ellie stepped away from the window as she walked into the kitchen to grab her backpack before re-joining Joel and Nora in the living room. Taking a seat on the floor in front of them she pulled a small book out from her bag.

"Okay we need to lighten the mood. Ready? What do you call a fish with no eyes? A fsh."

Nora smirked as she looked down at Ellie.

"What is that?"

"It's a joke book. N-"

'No Pun Intended Volume Three, By Will Livingston.' Y'know, I can't believe you managed to find another one of those damn things. They're just awful Ellie!"

"You're awful!"

"And you still don't understand what that means."

"And it still doesn't matter…now where was I? Why was six afraid of seven? Because seven eight nine. Past, Present and Future walked into a bar… It was tense."

With a smile on her face Ellie looked to Joel and Nora for their reactions, only to receive groans at her terrible jokes. Ellie chuckled at them as she flipped through her book to find some that might actually get a laugh from Joel and Nora.

"What did the tree say to the wind? Leaf me alone. What do you call cheese that isn't yours? Nacho cheese…I don't get it."

Joel and Nora both laughed at Ellie's confusion. Their attention was caught by the dying embers of the fire, Nora quickly stood to tend the fire with more wood as Joel sat forward in his seat.

"Okay kiddo that's enough. Put that thing away."

"Hang on one more. I'm reading a book about anti-gravity…I can't put it down."

Nora sat back down beside Joel as she chuckled, gaining a small smile from Joel.

"Okay I actually kinda liked that one."

Ellie smiled in response as she started to read another one. The three sat long into the night, talking and laughing at Ellie's jokes. As the snow continued to fall outside gradually getting deeper and deeper. The sky darkened as clouds formed together letting the heavy snow fall as the temperature seemed to drop by the hour. And although they had a warm house to live in, candles to light the place and a limited amount of food in the cupboards; Joel and Nora shared the same nagging feeling that they'd struggle to survive the harsh winter ahead.


	13. Last of Winter Worries

**I know it's been a while since my last update and I'm really sorry about that. But thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorites. They mean a lot! Here's chapter thirteen I hope you like it! Please review I'd love some feedback on my chapters.**

* * *

The harsh winter had taken a firm grip of the ground almost refusing to let go. As the flakes continued to fall, Ellie trudged through the deep snow towards the barn. She quickly shut out the cold winds as she slid the block across the heavy door before turning towards the stables. She stood in complete silence aside from the odd snort or whinny coming from the horses. Taking a deep breath Ellie quickly got to work. Skipping out the stables and replacing it with clean straw before finally brushing and feeding the horses. She didn't find much pleasure in her chores but the constant movement kept her warm from the icy chills in the air. Making her way back outside, she followed the path to the paddocks, smiling to herself as the single brown stallion trotted towards the gate as he saw her approaching. Slipping the head collar over his head, she attached the lead rope and opened the gate to bring him in. As she tried leading him, the horse yanked back on the rope causing Ellie to fall backwards landing in the snow with a loud thud.

"Oh shit!"

The horse glanced down at Ellie as she sat with crossed arms sending the stallion an irritated glare. He snorted before letting out a long whinny, if Ellie didn't know any better he almost sounded as if he was laughing.

"Come on quit joking around. I gotta finish before Maria gets back."

Ellie jumped to her feet, patting the snow from her back and legs before grabbing the lead rope again. She reached up stroking the horse's nose then finally able to lead him back to the barn as she closed the door of his stable behind him.

"See... it's not so bad in here is it?"

Ellie laughed at the horse pacing in his stable before he finally stood happily eating hay from his hay-net. Shaking her head she quickly got back to her chores as she went to change the water trough. With trembling arms she heaved the water buckets outside to refill them, a frown appeared across her face when nothing happened after turning on the tap. Kicking the pipe she heard a loud ping as the tap coughed out small chunks of ice.

"Oh man! Damn thing's frozen!"

Ellie stood with folded arms as she drummed her fingers against her coat. Her mind racing with ideas of how she could thaw out the pipes only to come up with nothing. Letting out a defeated groan she decided to make her way further into town for help.

* * *

Despite the rough weather the town was buzzing with life. Some shoveling the snow from the paths to their houses, some busy at work cutting firewood and some even braving the weather to hunt for food as they made their way towards the gates with hunting rifles hanging from their shoulders. Ellie tried to shake the cold that pinched both the end of her nose and the tips of her fingers as they glowed a deep red. When she reached the middle of town, voices of panic and concern shouted over one another as a crowd of townspeople continued to get bigger. Keeping to the edge of the crowd Ellie spotted Joel and Nora sat just outside of them, silently observing the rapidly forming crowd that continued to pester Tommy and Maria.

"Hey what's going on?"

"Hey kiddo, couple of the town folk are gettin' restless with this damn snow."

"They heard supplies are runinn' low and now they're worried we won't have enough to go around."

Ellie took a seat in-between Joel and Nora as Tommy took a stand to silence the concerned crowd, reducing their voices to hushed whispers.

"Alright listen up! Now I know things ain't been easy… but I reckon we're passed the worst of it. Snows starting to thaw and temperature's startin' to rise. Spring is just around the corner and we've managed to last this long. Way I see it, least that's somethin' we can be proud of. We keep doin' what we're doin' and we'll see it through to spring…And it's true we're running outta supplies but we're finally at a point now where we're able to go scavenge for more but it's still a risk so if you gotta go, stay close. We're taking a group out tomorrow morning for another supply run, anyone that wants to join meet here tomorrow at eight o'clock sharp. Everyone else go home to your families and try to stay warm. We'll get there…we have too."

The crowd fell silent as they took in Tommy's words before eventually breaking apart and going their separate ways all mumbling in their own little groups. Tommy sat down on the steps of the warehouse placing his head in his hands letting out a deep sigh, Maria wrapped an arm around his shoulder as she sat down beside him. He gave her the smallest smile he could muster but it quickly disappeared as she rested her head on his shoulder. Watching the two, Ellie glanced up at Joel and Nora who sat facing each other with the same look in their eyes that she could never seem to place.

Interrupting the silence she quickly jumped to her feet and turned to face them both.

"How are they doing?"

"They're managing but it ain't been easy. Folks have been givin' em a hard time all day. Now they're just tryin to keep people happy to avoid a riots. Last thing we need is this place to end up like another quarantine zone gone bad."

Ellie tried to hide her fear of that happening but Joel saw straight through it as the worry in her eyes gave her away.

"Don't worry about it kiddo, everything will be fine. Now what is it you really came here to ask?"

"I uh... I was feeding the horses and I tried to get them some water but the damn pipes frozen, do you think you help me out?"

"Sorry baby girl, Nora and I are due for the next patrol watch. Why don't you ask Maria to help you out, I'm sure she could use a distraction to keep her mind off things. We should be home by the time you're done."

Ellie nodded as she went to ask Maria for help. Joel watched from a distance as she smiled and nodded at the little girl, patting Tommy's shoulder before her and Ellie set off back through town to the barn. After they'd gone Tommy rose to his feet catching Joel in the corner of his eye as he sent him a stern nod and smile as he disappeared back into the warehouse.

* * *

The night was fairly quiet for the time Joel and Nora sat in the patrol tower. Guns in hand, eyes forward; they waited for a threat to come that never did. Watching as the nearby trees that surrounded the settlement gently swayed in the breeze along with the light snow that had begun to fall again. Nora leaned forward in her chair resting her chin in her hand as she let out a deep sigh, her eyes wondered towards the horizon as she watched the snow gather on the ground. She had to admit patrol wasn't always the best job to be given but she enjoyed the view and peace they got up there. It had been a while since the last attack from bandits, infected and everything in between and they were grateful for it too. Sitting back she glanced across at Joel letting out a small giggle before she could stop it when she noticed that he had fallen asleep. She turned to face him and kicked the edge of his chair with her foot causing him to jolt awake.

"Huh…uh what?"

"You do know Tommy would kill you if he found out you were sleeping on the job right?"

Joel rubbed his eyes and stretched out his arms as he suppressed a yawn.

"Ain't nothing out there."

"Maybe not now. But you don't know when the next attack is gonna happen."

"So wake me up if you see a clicker."

Nora sat with crossed arms, staring back at Joel with an aggravated look in her eyes.

"I ain't doin' your job for you! Just stay focused okay, you can sleep after we're done. Like my grandfather always used to say, if a job's worth doing it's worth doing well."

Joel sat up in his chair as Nora fell silent again looking out at the snow. He watched her gazing out at the view, her grip tightening around the rifle in her hands. As the wind swept through her long brown hair, she reached up to wipe a small tear that had escaped down her cheek. He could see from the distant look in her eyes that she was reliving past memories.

"You talk about your grandfather a lot, were the two of you close?"

Nora looked at Joel with sadness gleaming in her eyes. She placed her rifle down beside her and folded her hands in her lap as she leaned back in her chair.

"My mother died after I was born and my dad was never around so my grandfather pretty much raised my sister and me, he was a good man."

"What happened to him?"

"The night of the outbreak we were trying to get outta town like everyone else but…we got separated. It was just me, my grandfather and my uncle Jack. When we got to the outskirts of town, Jack told us to wait. Said he was gonna try to find a way passed the barriers…he left that night and we never saw him again. After that my grandfather and I tried to find the others but we got caught by a group of infected and he got bit. I didn't know what was gonna happen to him…I mean at that point no one did. Anyway after about a day or two he got really sick and when he…turned I did what I had to."

"I'm sorry Nora."

Nora shook her head as she forced a small smile through the tears that glistened in her eyes. Reaching out Joel gently took hold of her hand, his thumb tracing tiny shapes in the center of her palm.

"It's okay. So what about you…what's your story? You never talk about your folks."

"Ain't much to tell, parents died when I was pretty young. It's just been me and Tommy for as long as I can remember. We've always looked out for each other."

"Really? Got the idea that the two of you kinda lost contact after Tommy went off to join the Fireflies."

"Yeah well, I guess every family has their disagreements. Tommy saw the world one way, I saw it another. But I guess now we're right back where we started…taking care of our families."

Nora smiled at Joel, glancing down at their entwined hands before glancing back to meet Joel's eyes with her own.

"You never talk about Sarah's mom."

"And you never talk about Lucy's dad."

Nora's eyes diverted to the floor as she let out a heavy breath that made her stomach twist.

"Well, no matter how hard you try. I guess you can't escape your past."

Joel felt his breath catch in his throat as Nora's words mirrored his own. Looking in her eyes he saw the same pain and numbness that reflected in his. Everything he felt after losing Sarah even after all these years, he knew Nora felt the same after losing Lucy. Losing your child was never easy. It's a pain all parents hope to never experience. And Joel hated the fact that more and more people had felt it after the years following the outbreak. He hated how many family members and friends had been lost since, not just his but lots of people. Joel knew he'd once told Ellie not to dwell on it but she was right…how could you not? He gave Nora's hand a soft squeeze as his small ghost of a smile faded away.

"Yeah…yeah you got that right."


End file.
